The Wailer
In the autumn of 2004, a string of cryptid sightings sparked a 4chan thread into existence about a supposed creature known as "the Wailer." Illustrations of it range from a hairless monkey or dog to a naked human, descriptions later used to invent the Rake creepypasta. The consensus on the 4chan thread is that the creators of the Rake based their story on Wailer sightings, but their fictional creature is nothing compared to the beast discussed in the thread. I advise you to read the rest of this post at your own risk, considering the Wailer may appear to those who learn too much about it. The thread is difficult to find, so I decided to share some of the writing here: "Our dog Pepper disappeared a few months ago, along with most of the other pets in the neighborhood. I went looking for her in the woods, since that's where she loved to prance about and chase chipmunks. However, I didn't want to believe it when the only things I found were the bones of the animals, flesh torn off and blood licked away. I cried all night, only to wake up with Pepper's skull underneath my pillow. I screamed, locking my bedroom door and closing my window every night onward. Nobody believes It exists, not even my parents or therapist. However, this online community has helped so much in the past few weeks, and what I now call the Wailer knows its victims are stronger in numbers." "After that thing killed my livestock, I chased it into the woods with my Mossberg. I got a clear shot when I got close enough, pulling both triggers. Right in the head. A fired a second time. Dead center. It escaped with nothing but a few bruises where I'd hit it, and the thing faded into the wilderness. After that night, I chose to sleep in the attic since it's the only room in my house with one entrance. One night, however, it climbed the tree next to the attic window, smiling at me. I just want it to go away, but it won't." "Every night at 12:32, it bangs on my door. I can't handle this anymore. I love you, Lucy, but have to go." "It's strange to meet a group that's had the same experiences as I have. Unfortunately for me, however, not only was I cursed with that thing's face torturing my memory, my biology career is in ruins. Nobody will peer review my work anymore, and my image has been reduced to that of a pseudoscientist or dubious cryptozoologist. Worst of all, the creature broke into the university lab and smashed the equipment, setting back our research by decades. When my colleagues elect to blame me for the incident, my tenure and my job are over." "I saw its pale skin and heard its whining. Its eyes were black, like the beady eyes of a stuffed animal. But they were scanning me for something. I think He knows more about me than I do. I know His name is Lucifer." "What can I say? When I started reading this thread, I thought it was nonsensical gibberish. This place was loony land. But then it came through my bulkhead, and this thread became my home." "while my parents were away for the weekend I got high and hallucinated the monster you guys are talking about.I thought it was just a bad trip, but when my parents got back they saw it too.I was freaked out and it was gone by the time the cops showed up.some of my friends have seen it too.I know its out there some where." "When I first saw the 'Wailer,' he was crouched behind my laundry machine. I bolted upstairs and slammed the door shut, calling the police because I thought there was an intruder in the house. The police showed up, cleared the house, and instead of finding an intruder behind the laundry machine, they found a mannequin. Obviously, they thought my mind was playing tricks on me, and they wouldn't listen when I tried to explain the mannequin hadn't been there when I'd seen the man. The Wailer showed up again (this time in my attic), and I turned to the bishop at my town's cathedral. He sent a priest over to bless the house, who was supposed to exorcise the house of evil. But by the end of it all, the priest was bleeding out on the floor and the creature had jumped out my attic window. The priest didn't make it. I keep ignoring the cathedral's calls, and I had to get rid of his body. I don't want to go to jail." "Look guys, some of you have pointed out that this thing might be a failed science experiment or a weird creation of the CIA or something, but accounts of him date back to ancient times. Some ancient Egyptian depictions of the demon Shesmu look a bit like him, and some stories about the American Indian Wendigo describe this thing's activities. It's my opinion that he's some ancient astronaut left behind on our planet." It's unbelievable stuff. I know it is, but that's not all there is for me to tell you. A circle of non-mainstream historians blames the Wailer for mysteries and tragedies ranging from the abandoning of the Roanoke Colony to the Jack the Ripper killings. In fact, after doing some research, I'm 99% positive the Wailer was responsible for the Dyatlov Pass Incident, where nine hikers died in the Russian wilderness. Some of them died of hypothermia, but the medical examiners stated an "unknown compelling force" mutilated the others. Furthermore, the authorities discovered that the bodies had traces of radiation. What could maul a group of hikers and leave unexplained radiation in its wake? I hope you know the correct answer. Those accounts aside, you might not grasp this yet, but at least one Wailer is roaming the earth, terrorizing, killing, maybe reproducing. If you're a smart person that's reluctant to believe without evidence, there's plenty of video and photographic evidence that exists on the web--if you know how to find it. If you do locate it, watch at your own hazard, for this is serious business that can kill you or ruin your life. But for those inquisitive and brave enough to proceed, I'll provide you with one link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8aKfO9acVM Category:Cryptids